My Duty
by Eiji-san
Summary: "She's like a princess. She's like a fragile girl, that's why it's my duty to become her manager." Our protagonist has recently get closer to an Idol that everyone loves, but not only as her manager, also as her lover. Will the past be unfold? What is their actual feelings? Loosely based of World is Mine. (One-shot?)


_Breaking News! A New recent Idol, Miku-chan was seen walking with a man in a shopping centre yesterday, both of them were spotted by a fellow fan of Miku-chan. "I've never been this jealous in my life, Hey the man with Miku, if you are watching this, I warn you, I don't know who you are, nor do i know your relationship with Miku-chan, but I will definitely find you, and I will kill you." And that's just the reaction of one of the fans of the Idol herself, They're definitely jealous of this mysterious man. Who is this man and who is he to-_

 **Click.**

"Boring channel, boring show, boring TV. Aren't there any interesting stuffs in your house?" A Girl with twintail asked. "Well, sorry if my house is 'boring'!" I replied to her with a harsh tone. "I don't care! Give me something interesting! Arghh, I'm bored!" She doesn't seem to care about me though.

Hey, um... In case you're wondering, that 'Man-with-Miku-yesterday' is me. I just recently got closer to this Idol that everyone calls 'Miku'. Her full name's Hatsune Miku with Miku being her first name (Because reasons). I was assigned to be her manager for the time being, but what's more surprising is that I was told to not only be her manager, but also her lover. The reason is to protect her from a creepy stalker she said.

In the eyes of the public, she is a Nice, Kind-hearted Idol that everyone loves, not only Male, but Female also. She's beautiful, talented, good at singing, dancing, like a perfect Idol for you. But, little did they know, when she's out of the sight of the public, she becomes the worst girlfriend you could ever imagine. She's like a Princess, asking everything that she wants without even thinking about anyone else's feelings.

You have no idea how hard it is for me to be her lover. I still remember her saying these things when we first became lovers, it's more like a terms and condition:

 _"First things first, you have to notice when I have a different hairstyle than my usual one, and you should compliment about how beautiful I am. Second, make sure you look at me from the tip of my hair to my shoes closely, okay? Last but not least, always answer 'I-Love-You' when I speak to you. Understood?"_

Up until now, I never have any idea about what she means at that time.

"Hey, are you listening to me or not?" She asked me again. "Yeah, I heard you.. how about a game?" I replied to her. "Now that sounds fun, say that in the first place, slowpoke!" She yelled happily, but at the same time, piercing my heart like Archer's arrows.

 _ **Game Over.**_

"You're really bad at playing games aren't you?" I said to her, mocking her loss at these games. "Well, it can't be helped! I never played these hard games before!" She yelled while hiding her embarassment. "Hard? I beat this game like four times in my childhood." I bragged. "Oh yeah? On what difficulty?" She asked me, probably trying to mock me back. "Hardest."

 _She cried in the corner._

"I can't believe this, I lose to this useless-empty-headed-slowpoke?" She cried her loss.

"Hey, hey that kinda stings you know?"

"It's your fault that you pick these hard-boring games!" She yelled at me, blaming me. _'We're back here, huh?'_ I thought to myself. "Anyway, you're house is sooo boring that I wanted to go home." She said.

 _Urgh. That stings even more._

(sighs) I still remember when she was _NOT_ this annoying. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Miku is actually my childhood schoolmate. Surprising huh? Well, I guess I'm going to tell you a story before we continue with this 'Fake Lover' quarry.

 _It was when I was 10 years old. I was still in Elementary at that time, My life is just going as usual as it could possibly be. One day, I heard a news about a new transfer student coming to this school. Well, I, am not that interested. Honestly, when I was little. I have zero interest in other people or social life, I just focused on my study to achieve my dreams, my ambition._

 _It was then when I figured out that she was in the same class as me. She was beautiful, cute, you may say. She has a weird hair color, it's like Turquoise-ey kind of color. She also don her hair in a twintail, a weird way to have a hairstyle right there. She gets along pretty well, all the classmates like her, boys or girls either way. I've never seen her gets bullied or anything, everything's fine, right? Right?_

 _Well, until one day._

 _I was walking home at that day, the evening sun is shining down, sunset is really beautiful at that time. But what caught my attention is a sound of a girl's scream. "What is that?" I asked myself. I walked to the source of the sound and found out that the new transfer student is being bullied by the Seniors._

 _"What is this weird hair color?" One of them said, mocking her hair color. "Twintail? Are you a lil' kid or sumtin'?" One of them yelled while pulling one of her twintail up._

 _"Wh-what the hell?" I said, inaudible to them. "Why is she?" I said again. I can't really do anything to save her, like I said, I don't have time for other people. "Sh-she could y-yelled for h-help at l-least." I stammered, trying to avoid getting in their way. I looked at them again, this time on of them is literally, pulling her hair really hard. "Come on. Yell Miku!"_

 _i tried avoiding eye contact, I tried to avoid them, but I can't. Seeing a girl being bullied like that, I can't help myself to save her. "Oy!" I yelled to the seniors. "What is this? Another Junior? Or maybe, you're her boyfriend?" One of them said. "Let her go!" I yelled, telling them to let her go. "What'cha say?" One of them, the tallest one, throwed Miku away and starts to approach me. Then he orders his friend to beat me up, really hard._

 _I tried fighting back, but it's useless. I just don't have enough manpower to beat them. In the end, I was beaten, so hard. Well, at least they decided to spare Miku. "Are you okay?" She said to me. "Uhh, barely." I chuckled, trying to look 'I'm fine' to her. "Why?" She asked. "Huh?" I replied simply. "Why did you go so far for someone you barely know?" She asked me a complicated question. "Well, that's..." I was quiet for some time, then i continued. "Maybe because it's a man's duty to protect women." I said while hitting my chest with my fist, trying to look cool, but it didn't end well._

 _She chuckled. Well, she's happy at least._

 _A few days later, the Seniors that bullied her was called by the Principal and was given punishment for the time being. It was later revealed that one of the Senior's little sister was jealous of Miku, so her Onii-chan avenged her. But what's interesting is that Miku, who was just transferred here a few months ago, misteriously dissapeared. Some rumor said that she was expelled, some said that she was depressed and don't want to go to school anymore, but the real reason? Only I know._

 _"I'm going to move." She said to me. "What? Why?" I asked again. "I told everything about what happened that day to my mom. She's a little overprotective so she told me to get out from the school." She said the reasons. "Also, my Mom says thank you." She continues. "What? to who?" I asked, confused. "To you, thank's for saving me that day, I don't know what will happen if you didn't come."_

 _And with that, the next day, she misteriously dissapeared. But 8 years later, when I was looking for a part-time job, I came across a 'Manager needed!' in the Job page. I apply, and what I see, surprised me, It's her, the girl from 8 years ago. And then... Well, you know the continuation._

So, uhh... that's it. Now, here I am.. alone with her, in my home..

Alone...

Alone...

Alone...

 _"Please, be gentle. It's my first time." She said softly. "Don't worry. I'll do it properly."_

Woah! Woah! Scratch that!

"I want to go home."

"Eh?"

"Didn't you hear that? I wanna go home!"

"O-okay."

 _At the Front Porch._

"You sure you'll be okay? No stalker arounds?"

"No way, don't worry."

"O-okay then. See you later."

"Idiot." She muttered, inaudible to me.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity. "Nothing!" She yelled. "I'm going home!" She continued. "Well, Bye... then."

* * *

(Tomorrow, Central Park, 13:58)

 _'What's up with her? Telling me to come here earlier this morning.'_ I thought to myself.

Apparently, Miku has told me to come here at 14:00, but I came earlier than expected, I don't want to be late after all. I look around, seeing many people gather around at this huge park. It's pretty huge, around 3,000 meter square. And I see alot of couple flirting around. Woah, I don't think I will be able to get all lovey-dovey with Miku, considering that our relationship is like this. But I wanted to.

"Hey." Someone said to me. I turned around to face that person, and she is none other than Miku. "I told you to come at 14:00, Why did you come earlier?" She asked, surprisingly not that loud. "U-uh, I don't want to be late. Besides, I don't want to make a girl waits." I said to her. That statement made her blushes. Wait? Blushes? That's the first time I've ever seen her blushes. That was cute.

"A-anyway. Let's go!" She said to me. "To where?" I asked. "Um.. just walking around." She said. "What?"

Just like she said, we walk around the park. But what surprises me is that her hands, is connected to mine. As in, we hold hands, together. I don't think she noticed though. She better not, because I wanted it to be longer. Hey! Her hands are warm, okay? It's like she's- she's... blushing? Woah, to my surprise, she's still blushing. I think, by now, she know that we are holding hands together.

She was surprisingly... calm today. Yeah, no yells, no scolds, no punches, names, whatsoever. What's gotten into her? It's like she's a completely different person today.

 _ **Growl.**_

What? What is that? I look around, searching for the source of the sound. "Don't tell me." I looked over to Miku. "You're hungry aren't you?" I asked her. "What? No. I'm not-"

 _ **Growl.**_

"You're hungry. Period." I looked at her again, she was blushing of embarassment. "What happened to you? Usually, when you're hungry, you told me to go 'make me some food' or 'bought me some food!' Like that." I said to her while mimicking her speech. "It's just... I- I don't want to trouble you." She said quietly. "What? Why?" I asked. "Anyway! It's just for today! Let's go buy some food!"

After we eat, we continued our walk, but not in the park again, this time, The Mall. Just like Miku, I glanced around the mall, looking for anything that interest me. I like Electronics, such as Smartphone, Computer, Laptop, etc. I looked around until I caight my attention to Miku. She's looking at something. I walked closer to her, noticing that she's looking at a doll. "It's so cute~." She said inaudibly. "You want it?" I asked. "What? Since when you're here?" She asked me back. "Since you were looking at that doll. You want me to buy it?" I asked back. "No. I just like it, that's all. It's not like I want to buy it or anything." She said.

"Come on! There's still a lot of things that I want to see!" She yelled at me. "Wait. Didn't we come here the day before?" I said. "Yes, but there's still a lot of things that I miss."

* * *

(Game Center)

"Urgh..."

Woah, she's so focused at that crane game. But unfortunately, she can't do it.

"Argh! Why? How'd that fall?" She yelled. "Here, let me help you." I said, offering my help. With a coin inside, the machine starts to lighten up. "Which one do you want?" I asked her.  
"Eh? Uh.. that one." She said while pointing at one of the doll inside. "Okay then."

With one swift movement, I pushed the joystick to the exact top of the doll. Being as focused as I am, I take a closer look at the crane, and when it's perfectly positioned, I pushed the button to lower the crane. It grabbed the doll that Miku asked for perfectly. With it carrying the doll, it moves to the hole and dropped it, and I got it.

"Here you go." I handed her the doll. "You shouldn't go as far." She said to me. "But, since you were so kind, I'll take it." She took the doll off my hands and hugged it thight.

* * *

(20:00)

Well that was certainly something, being able to get out with Miku without her ordering me feels good.

"Hey." She said to me. "What is it?" I asked back. "How do you think about our relationship?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know, going out, being lovers. What do you think?" She said. "Hm.. maybe I view it more like friendship."

"Eh?"

"You know, friends, you told me to be your fake boyfriend, but we never really got much further, I think our relationship is more of a friendship."

"..."

"I mean.. You're different today, I appreciate it. Then-"

"You didn't get it didn't you?"

"What?"

"Who told you to be a fake boyfriend?"

"What? Isn't that what you mean? Being a fake lovers just so you can get rid of the stalkers."

"I never said anything like that!"

"Eh? Then-"

"Idiot! You never knew how I felt!"

Without even knowing it, we caught the attention of the crowd around. "Oy, Miku." I said to her. "What? Don't talk to me, Jerk!" She's crying now. "Woah, hey."

 _Look at that, he made a girl cry._

 _Eh? Isn't that Miku, the Idol?_

 _She's crying? That guy's a jerk._

I could hear some people from the crowd whispering to each other. "Miku, stop crying."

"Don't touch me!" She throwed my hands off her. Then, she starts walking towards the street. "We're done. Get out of my life." She said to me. "Miku!" I yelled.

Without her knowing, a truck was driving at a high speed towards her. I started running. "Miku, be careful!"

 _ **Grabs.**_

"Ow.." I groaned in pain. "Why?" She asked me, tears still running down. "Eh?" I said. "Why do you have to go that far?" She asked again. "Because it's a man's duty to protect a woman." I said while hitting my chest with my fist, I groaned in pain, again. "Idiot." She muttered. "What is it- Hmpfh!" Suddenly, a force was pushed onto my lips, I didin't notice it for a second, but it was Miku, or her lips. She pulled away afterwards. "With this, now we're even."

"Take responsibility, slowpoke." She said while blushing. "I will."

* * *

 ** _5 years later._**

I'm standing in front of a crowd, in the middle of the church, waiting for my beloved to come. Some people may pass and congratulates me. I give them a smile while still waiting for the bride to come. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a familiar face with a Turquoise hair done in a twintail come in, wearing a white bridal dress, waiting for her new life with someone she loves.


End file.
